


Home Alone

by ChemicalMayhem (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Magic, Male Solo, Masturbation, Sensitive bones, Undertail, drool kink, ghost dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ChemicalMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans finally has some time to himself, and plans to indulge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was an Anonymous request on tumblr. The anon asked for Sans getting off, and what he does/thinks about while doing so, along with a bit of a hand kink thrown in. 
> 
> I'm not quite sure that this fits the request perfectly, but I tried my best. 
> 
> This is my first work for Undertale, so be gentle!!

Having a brother who was as clingy as Papyrus could be sometimes could get annoying. Now that the human was here, however, Papyrus was out more, spending time with them and leaving Sans to himself. This was one of those times. Sans had the whole house to himself for a while, and decided to take advantage of that. 

He hadn't had some good 'alone time' in quite a while, and now seemed as good a time as ever. Making sure the front door was locked, Sans debated on just slumping on the couch, but instead decided to head up to his room. The couch would be too much of a risk, especially with the possibility that Papyrus could decide to come home. That usually wouldn't be such a big deal-- his brother had caught him multiple times before, and while it was still embarrassing, it didn't really matter much. 

Now though, they had a small human running around, and Sans had no idea when Papyrus would decide to bring them in the house with him. The last thing he wanted was to have the human walk in on him. 

Pushing the door to his room open, Sans made a beeline for his bed, stripping his hoodie off and just throwing it to the side. He climbed up onto his bed and pushed some of his pillows against his headboard before leaning back. His left eye began to glow a ghostly blue, and he snapped his fingers. The door to his room slammed shut and locked, and Sans relaxed back into the pillows even more. 

Closing his eyes and letting his mind go blank, Sans raised a hand, slipping it under his shirt to tease at his sternum. His back arched, pressing into the light touch, and he pressed a bit harder, scraping the ends of his fingers against the smooth bone. He hissed through his teeth and repeated the move, his face beginning to take on a light blue tinge. His other hand went to stroke at his ribs, and he let his mouth fall open, and his tongue loll out to the side. 

He was panting lightly, just from those small touches. It had definitely been too long since he'd last done this. Sans lifted his shirt, exposing his ribs to the cool air around him, and let his fingers play along the bones. 

One hand moved up to his neck, stroking the sensitive plates between vertebrae, and he let out a shaky breath. The other left his ribs to rise to his mouth, and he flicked his tongue across the tips of his fingers. He licked at his fingers, moaning. His hands were more sensitive that he remembered, but Sans wasn't complaining. He sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, working the joints with his tongue. 

Sans glanced down, feeling the bulge in his shorts, and seeing the faint blue glow from under them. Not taking his fingers from his mouth, he used the hand that was previously stroking his vertebrae to slip the waistband of his shorts down, immediately wrapping his hand around his cock and giving it a few gentle strokes. He focused on the feeling, sucking harder on his fingers. 

Drool slipped from around his fingers, running in rivulets down his chin, but he didn't care. The mixture of sensation from both his cock and his fingers was pure bliss. He pumped his glowing member in short strokes, chest heaving as he panted and moaned. Prefluid was already beading at the tip, and Sans ran his thumb over the head, spreading the fluid around to slick his movements. 

Sans knew he wasn't going to last very long, and he slipped another finger into his mouth, adding to the sensation. His strokes sped up, and he moaned louder around his fingers, thankful that he was home alone. He was never particularly loud when getting off, but the house didn't exactly have the most soundproof walls, and sound traveled pretty well. 

His hips bucked as he thumbed the head of his cock, spreading more prefluid down his length. He tightened his grip a bit, his strokes becoming rougher as he felt himself climbing closer towards the edge. Focusing more on the fingers in his mouth, he gently scraped his teeth against them, groaning at the feeling. He was so close that he could almost taste it. 

Sans could feel himself tensing up and sucked harder at this fingers, the hand on his cock picking up speed. His panting became rougher, groans slipping out around his fingers as he pumped his length, practically aching for the release that was just around the corner. 

With just a few more strokes of his cock, and a particularly hard suck on his fingers, Sans' back arched and he moaned aloud as he was sent over the edge. His member jetted a thick stream of cum up his front, reaching almost to his chin. He continued to stroke himself through his orgasm, drawing it out as long as he could. 

When he was finally let out of the tense hold the orgasm had on him, Sans slumped back, letting his hand fall from his mouth to rest on his chest. He was panting hard, drool coating his mouth and chin, along with his fingers. He continued to hold his cock in a soft grip, just feeling how it throbbed in the post-orgasm haze. 

Finally prying his hand from his length, Sans brought it up to his mouth, licking the cum off his fingers and lazily moaning at the taste. Just as he had finished cleaning his fingers off, he heard the front door open and slam shut, and his brother declaring that he was home and that he had brought the human with him. 

With a lazy snap of his fingers, all traces of what he had just done were gone, other than the sleepiness. That would have to wait though. He could nap after he greeted his brother and the human. With a resigned sigh, he got up and went to do just that.


End file.
